


My Love

by SwallaShalla



Series: My Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), First Meetings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Kerberos Mission, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Galra!KeithxShiroQuesta storia è ispirata al fumetto di @veilnebuula su Twitter! Ricordate che non è un'idea mia ma di un altro artista.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: My Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794625
Kudos: 1





	My Love

Ormai era partito

Finalmente era lì, su un'astronave della Garrison diretta verso la meta che aveva sempre sognato: Kerberos.

Era stato il suo sogno sin da quando era piccolo, poter esplorare ogni singola parte dello spazio fino a essere a conoscenza di ogni piccolo, singolo particolare, fino a conoscerlo praticamente come le sue tasche.

Questo era il sogno di Takashi Shirogane, il più grande pilota della Garrison nonostante la sua giovane età.

Anche dopo tutte le missioni che faceva, lo spazio continuava ad essere un luogo che suscitava sempre la curiosità dell'uomo che, nonostante lo avesse studiato per anni e anni, imparava sempre di più riguardo questo luogo misterioso in cui solo pochi uomini hanno potuto viaggiare.

Una delle cose più belle dell'esplorare lo spazio, oltre alla bellezza di questo luogo, è il viaggiare in questa landa desolata di stelle con il suo migliore amico Matt e il padre del ragazzo, Sam.

Loro due, nonostante avessero una famiglia a casa che li amava, avevano deciso lo stesso di partire per la missione più pericolosa della storia.

Però la loro famiglia li supportava e credeva in loro, al contrario di quello che aveva fatto Adam, il fidanzato di Takashi, che lo aveva lasciato qualche giorno prima che partisse per la missione su Kerberos.

Takashi aveva provato a dirgli che questo era il suo sogno, ma il ragazzo non voleva sentire storie. Sapeva che Adam lo amava, dopotutto erano stati insieme per quelli che sembravano anni e anni ormai, anche se dovevano essere stati un paio, ma non sembrava così.

Sapeva che si preoccupava per lui, per via della sua malattia e tutto il resto, ma questo era il sogno di Shiro diamine! Questo era tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto e non avrebbe lasciato che qualcuno gli impedisse di avverarlo, neanche la persona che amava.

No, non avrebbe potuto permetterlo.

E proprio quando stava per decidere di non partire per rimanere sulla Terra con Adam, Takashi sentì qualcosa che lo spingeva ad andare, una specie di forza invisibile che gli diceva che c'era qualcuno meglio di Adam ad aspettarlo, lassù nello spazio.

Shiro per un attimo esitò, ma poi partì, lasciando che il suo istinto ed il suo cervello avessero la meglio, al contrario del suo cuore.

Qualche mese dopo, appena fatto il primo passo su Kerberos, era la persona più felice del mondo.

Aveva in lui qualcosa che, nonostante ci provasse, non riusciva a spiegare. Era qualcosa che non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Qualcosa di magico. Qualcosa di spettacolare. Qualcosa di... Inimmaginabile.

Sentiva una sensazione simile le altre volte in cui era andato nello spazio, ma questa era... Diversa.

Era una sensazione bellissima, mozzafiato, incantevole.

Era... Era... Libertà.

Una libertà che lo rendeva l'uomo più felice del mondo, anzi della Galassia. Magari dell'universo.

Ma ne era valsa la pena? Ne era valsa le pena per lasciare Adam e tutto quello che aveva sulla Terra?

Oramai aveva più da perdere lasciando lo spazio che lasciando la Terra. Non se ne sarebbe più voluto andare. Mai più.

Non aveva niente e nessuno che lo aspettava sulla Terra. Ma lo spazio, oh, lo spazio aveva ancora tutto da offrirgli.

E, proprio mentre stava da solo in esplorazione vicino ad un campo di asteroidi vicino Kerberos, vide da lontano qualcosa, o qualcuno.

Era un... Corpo?!

Una persona si trovava lì, proprio come lui? Era Matt? No, impossibile. Matt era alla base con Sam e stavano giusto dando le istruzioni a Shiro su cosa fare.

Lo straniero si fermò. Sembrava anche lui stupito di vederlo, proprio come Shiro.

Era possibile? C'erano altre forme di vita oltre agli esseri umani?

Lentamente, quello che sembrava un alieno(?) si stava avvicinando sempre di più, con il suo jetpack incorporato alla tuta che sembrava molto più avanzata rispetto a quella della Garrison, una struttura super sofisticata e sottile, come una tuta.

Aveva raggiunto Shiro in pochi secondi e, con riluttanza, dopo averlo osservato negli occhi per circa un minuto, tese le mani al terrestre, cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da lui.

Takashi allora, anche lui con un pizzico di indecisione, tese le mani all'alieno, fino a farne intrecciare le dita, come se fossero amanti che si conoscevano da molto tempo.

Lo esaminò bene. Aveva la pelle viola, con i lineamenti del viso particolarmente carini. Aveva i capelli neri, con qualche ciuffo viola, che gli arrivavano alla nuca e lo rendevano abbastanza adorabile.

Aveva dei segni viola su entrambe le guance che gli scendevano fino al collo e andavano più in basso.

Ma, cosa che più catturò l'attenzione di Shiro, aveva dei bellissimi occhi viola che si fermò a fissare per più tempo.

Erano magnifici.

Avevano un non so che di particolare che li rendevano particolarmente unici nel loro genere. In quegli occhi, riusciva a osservare tutto lo spazio e molto di più. Riusciva a sentire quegli occhi scrutare i suoi, per poi andare più in profondità, fino ad arrivare alla sua anima, praticamente sottomessa da questo nuovo essere che si era ritrovato davanti.

' _L_ o _conosco'_ si disse fra sé e sé.

' _Non l'ho_ _mai visto in vita mia ma, forse, in un'altra vita... O in un'altra realtà..._ '

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da una voce nel suo casco.

" _Shiro? Shiro ci sei? Ah, questo coso funziona? Shiro? Takashi_ _Shirogane_ _,se mi senti allora torna subito!"_

Dall'altro capo, poteva sentire una voce femminile urlare all'alieno e sembrava abbastanza irritata.

" _Keith? Keith ci sei? Cosa è successo? Torna subito qui. È un ordine"_

"Keith?" sussurrò Shiro, in fin di voce.

"Takashi?" disse l'altro in un respiro.

"Devo andare" disse allora Shiro.

"Ci rivedremo" gli disse Keith. Non era una domanda ma un'affermazione. Voleva rivederlo.

Senza pensarci, le loro mani si staccarono e ognuno prese la propria strada per le loro differenti basi.

' _Non_ _so se l'ho già visto'_ pensò Shiro

_'Ma voglio rivederlo'_

' ** _Devo_** _rivederlo_ '


End file.
